Not everything is as it seems
by l0nd0nbaby
Summary: Serena, Blair, Chuck and Nate are best friends ever since kindergarten. While Blair and Chuck already found their way to each other, Nate and Serena still struggle to show their affection against each other. But there's this new guy coming into their way. Will they succeed in confessing their feelings for each other, or will Serena make a wrong decision? NS/CB
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my new fanfiction. I actually don't have any inspirtaion to finish my 'Love You Forever' One which I'm really sorry about. Instead I thought I'd start a new one. Enjoy :))

* * *

Serena and Blair were getting ready for a party, as always. Ever since they were 4 years old they had to attend parties, but this one was different. Chuck Bass, Blair's boyfriend, threw it in his penthouse. He was well known for his parties on the Upper East Side and the girls couldn't wait to arrive at the location. This time, it was located at the Palace Hotel.

'_Can you hand me the lipgloss, S?_', Blair asked. Serena handed her best friend her red lipgloss. She loved it when Blair wore it, it really fitted her very well. '_You ready?_', Serena asked. '_Yeah just another second._', Blair replied and checked on her make up once more. The elevator arrived upstairs in the Waldorf penthouse and Eleanor was yelling for them. '_Girls, if you want to make it on time, you better get going now._', she yelled. '_We're coming, mom!_', Blair yelled back and grabbed her purse. The two girls ran down the stairs ready to enter the elevator. '_Bye mom._', Blair said. '_Bye Eleanor._', Serena added. They quickly entered the elevator to get downstairs and hopped into the limo that was already waiting for them. '_I'm soooo excited._', Blair happily said. '_Calm down, B. It's just a party._', Serena laughed. '_Yes but my bodyfriend's the host okay. I have a reason to be excited!_', the 17-year-old brunette replied.

A few minutes later they arrived in front of the Palace Hotel and walked over the red carpet. They entered the hotel and were welcomed with two glasses of champagne. The entire school was here, Constance and St. Jude's attendants everywhere. It was hard to find Chuck in this huge crowd, but somehow they managed to find him anyway. He was at the bar talking to their best friend Nate Archibald, who had a crush on Serena. '_Oh the girls are here._', Chuck said as he spotted Blair making her way through the crowd. '_I'm nervous._', Nate replied. '_Oh Nathaniel you don't need to be nervous. You're a handsome guy that deserves to be happy._', Chuck said, '_Tell Serena how you feel._'

As Blair and Serena got closer to Chuck and Nate, Serena spotted a guy to her left. '_I'll be right back, B._', she just said and was gone before Blair could even react. The guy Serena was looking at was someone she's never seen or recognized before. He knew the girl that stood beside him, her name was Jenny and she tried to be one of Blair's minions, but the boy? She thought he looked cute and she wanted to get to know him. She realized how Jenny got excited when she realized that Serena was heading towards the two outsiders. '_Oh my god, Dan! Serena is walking in our direction!_', she squeaked.

Dan Humphrey wasn't the kind of guy you'd consider to be upper class and in fact he wasn't. His sister Jenny always tried to fit in, but he just went to this private school, because his dad wanted him to be well educated. But he always had a soft spot for Serena van der Woodsen. She was the girl of his dreams, really. Blonde, tall, perfection as nature created her. And he couldn't believe she was heading into his direction.

'_Hi._', the blonde smiled. '_Hey Serena! Oh my god I'm really talking to Serena van der Woodsen!_', Jenny exclaimed. '_Oh please, I'm no one special._', Serena laughed, but feeling honoured about Jenny's reaction. '_It doesn't happen very often that someone like you talks to us._", Jenny replied. Serena smiled and moved her head to Dan. '_And who are you?_', she asked him. '_Uhm, I- I'm Dan. Dan Humphrey._', Dan stuttered. '_Hi Dan._', Serena said with a shy smile. '_How come I've never seen you two before? Are you attending Constance and St. Jude's_?', she asked the both of them. '_Yeah, we actually are._', Dan replied. '_Oh, I see._', Serena said.

Blair stared at her best friend as if she didn't understand what the hell was happening. '_What is she doing?_', Blair said, shocked. '_Talking to that loser Humphrey. I can't believe he's seriously here._', Chuck said, disgusted. Nate turned around and saw the love of his life talking to a stranger he has never seen before. He knew his name but nothing else. His mood immediately went from nervous to sad and furious. How could she do this to him? They were inseperable ever since their childhood and he knew she had a thing for him. She always did. They promised to get married to each other when they were still in kindergarten and Nate didn't intend to break his promise to her. He really wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He's only 17, but he already knew what he wanted and what he needed. His parents always wanted him to end up with Blair, but Blair fell in love with Chuck instead and Nate would've been lying to his parents, Blair and himself, if he'd pretended to love Blair as his parents were expecting him to do. It's always been Serena and now she was flirting with this other guy she didn't even know.

Serena and Dan had a very easy conversation. Serena didn't had to pretend around him and that made her feel free. She was really happy that she had the courage to speak to him. They had topics like movies, books and music. Their tastes weren't the same, but it was interesting and nice to talk to someone who actually accepted your opinion on stuff. She couldn't do it with Blair, she always had to be right. '_I think I have to go now, my friends are waiting. It was nice talking to you, Dan. Look, here's my number. Call me, okay?_', Serena gave him her number. '_O-Okay. See you then._', Dan said, not believing that he seriously got Serena van der Woodsens phone number. '_Bye Jenny._', Serena smiled and walked over to her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews. I tried my best to finish the new chapter as soon as possible and I hope you'll like it!

* * *

Blair was furious. She never liked Jenny and she didn't want her as one of her minions. Jenny annoyed her to hell, because she was everywhere Blair was going. She almost forced herself into the Upper East Side Society, even though she clearly was not a part of it. She and her weird brother were from Brooklyn and that was everything Blair needed to know about these two. She looked at Serena in disgust. '_I can't believe you talked to … them._', she said. '_Oh come on B, they're not a plague or disease. They're actually really nice and you can talk normally to them._', the blonde defended herself as she arrived at the bar. '_Serena, look. These type of people often pretend to be like you just to win your trust._', Chuck interfered. '_Chuck's right, you can't trust them!_', Blair insisted. '_You're acting childish, you know that, right?_', Serena said and she was annoyed by her best friend and her stepbrother. '_We're just trying to protect you, sis._', Chuck replied. '_No, you're being pathetic. These two are normal attendants at our school, I don't see the problem._', Serena countered. '_Yeah, because they already won your trust. Seriously, S, how dumb can you be?_', Blair said and Serena was clearly offended by her statement. '_So you think I'm dumb? Good, then I guess it's my time to leave you and move on. Have a good life._', Serena said before she turned around and went back to Dan and Jenny.

Nate just sat there, watching. He didn't say anything, he just kept staring at Serena and now she went back to that guy called Dan. '_Nathaniel, are you okay?_', Chuck asked him. But Nate didn't react. There was too much going on in his head right now. He was confused and needed fresh air. '_I'll be outside for a few minutes._', he excused himself and left Blair and Chuck behind. He turned around once again, just to see the love of his life talking and laughing with a stranger. He exited the hotel and passed the front gate when Lily Bass, Serena's mother, ran into him. '_Oh Nathaniel, I'm sorry, are you okay?_', she worriedly asked him. '_Oh hello Lily, yeah I'm fine. How about you?_', he asked her back. '_I'm good, thank you. I hope I didn't scare you or something._', she laughed. '_No, you didn't._', Nate said and smiled. '_Good then. You're having fun with the others? Is everything okay?_', she asked him. '_Yeah, the others are inside. I just needed to get some fresh air, that is all._' he replied politely. '_Alright then, have a nice evening. And don't bring Serena home too late. You know what happened the last time._', Lily insisted and remembered what happened the last time they went out to party. '_Don't worry it's not that kind of a party._', Nate smirked. They said goodbye to each other and Nate was alone, finally. He looked up into the dark sky, only a few stars shining. He thought of the good old times, about the promise he made to Serena, how she called him Natie and her glorious smile which always made him smile as well. Gossip Girl used to call them the Golden Couple, even though they have never been a couple, at least not relationship-wise. He wanted to confess his true feelings for her tonight. Here. Outside. Under the dark blue sky with those millions of stars watching them. But he's too late. She obviously was more interested in Dan Humphrey. He spent 20 minutes outside in the fresh spring night when he realized his phone vibrated. He looked on the screen and it said 'Chuck', but he didn't pick up. When Chuck stopped trying to call him, he realized he had seven missed calls from him. '_Sorry Chuck._', Nate whispered to himself and made his way home. There was no way he could go back into this building seeing Serena enjoying her time with Dan Humphrey. The thought of it was terrifying enough. Dan Humphrey. Who the hell is Dan Humphrey? He never heard of him before nor did he ever see him at school. Though, Dan seemed to be their age so he actually had to have classes with him. Nate found it strange that he never saw him before, but tried to distract himself from the thought of Dan and Serena falling for each other by putting his earphones in and listening to his favourite song.

'_Why doesn't he pick up his phone?_', Blair asked impatiently. '_I have no idea, but I'm worried._', Chuck replied, still staring at his phone. '_I hope nothing happened to him.._', Blair said worriedly. '_I hope so, too. Let's go outside and look for him._', Chuck said and took Blair's hand. As they reached the entrance, they realized nobody was standing outside. '_Maybe he's in front of the gate?_', Blair suggested. So they went outside a little further until they passed the gate, but Nate was nowhere in sight. '_Okay this is creepy._', Blair said, 'H_e should be here?_' Chuck was confused, his best friend never does stuff like this, but then it crossed his mind. _'Serena._', was all he said. '_Huh? What? He's not with Serena. I watched her the whole time._', Blair said. She was irritated. '_No, you don't understand. Nate was about to reveal his true feelings to her tonight, but she only had eyes for that Humphrey guy._', Chuck said. '_WHAT?_', Blair was shocked. She knew Nate always had a thing for Serena and she knew about that childish promise they gave each other when they were kids, but she wasn't aware of the fact that Nate seriously was in love with Serena this much. '_Well then we know the solution._', she added. '_Which is?_', Chuck looked at her with a confused look. '_Well, S has to call Nate. I guess that's the only way we'll ever find out where the hell he is._', Blair said quite confident. '_You sure this works? I guess he'll be mad at Serena._', Chuck replied. '_It's worth a try, darling._', she just said before heading into the hotel again. She kept looking for Serena, but there were so many people she couldn't find her. Chuck was following her, also looking for Serena, but he couldn't find her as well. They decided to go back to the bar, it was probably easier to spot her from there. '_THERE SHE IS!_', Blair exclaimed. Everyone was staring at. '_What? This is none of your business so keep drinking, dancing, I don't know. Do what you have to do!_', Blair said in her bitchy voice.

As Chuck and Blair approached Serena, the blonde already wore an annoying look on her face. '_What do you want?_', she asked without looking at them. '_We need your help, sis._', Chuck replied. Serena chuckled. '_You need MY help? Wow, I'm honoured._', the blonde said. '_No seriously, we have a problem and you could be the solution for it._', Blair said. '_So you're practically using me to fix one of your relationship problems? Wow, I'm so grateful that you chose me to be your fix. But I'm not into a threesome guys, especially not with my stepbrother._', Serena said with a disgusted face and half of a fake smile. '_No it's not about our relationship, stupid. It's about Nate._', Blair said, but she was really hurt by Serena's words. '_Nate?_', Serena finally turned her face and attention to them. '_What's with him?_', she asked them and they could clearly hear her worried undertone. '_He's gone._', Blair said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! I'm really sorry it took me so long, idk.. I wasn't very inspired *sigh* Also the show is so not helping, seriously. This fanfic will be a little longer than everything I've planned so far, so.. :D

* * *

'_What do you mean?_', Serena asked the brunette. '_Do I speak Chinese? Nate. Is. Gone._', Blair repeated. '_He was with you guys! But wait, I bet you two were all over each other that you didn't realize he went away._', Serena said. She was bitter. Her best friend was gone and nobody knew where he was. She was really worried about him and to be honest she couldn't care less to build up a relationship with Dan at the moment. She had to find Nate, her Natie. '_Just for your information sis: after you left for this Humphrey guy he said he needed fresh air and went outside. He said he'd be back in a few minutes and after he was outside for like 15 minutes I tried to call him but he didn't pick up his phone. So Blair and I went outside to look for him but he was nowhere, not at the entrance nor at the gate._', Chuck said, furiously. He would never forget about his mate. There were only a few things that Chuck really cared about: Money, the pleasure it brings, Blair and Nathaniel. He also cared about Serena, but if he'd do a list of the top four, Nathaniel was in it. They've been best friends and almost brothers since they were four years old. He'd die for him and would save him, always.  
'_Oh..'_, Serena just replied. She thought about it for a second but it didn't cross her mind that he left because of her. Suddenly Dan had an idea. '_Okay I know you don't like me or you don't even know me but it seems to me this Nate guy is really important to you so.._', he said but was interrupted by Chuck. '_Nate guy? Excuse me, Brooklyn, but nobody asked you for your help!_', Chuck grumbled. '_Chuck! He only wants to help us okay so let him finish._', Serena said and looked at her stepbrother with a really annoyed look. '_Uhm, yeah well .. what about we look for him at the places where you would expect him the most?_', Dan finished. '_That's a good idea. Let's do it._', Serena said, happy that Dan really cared about the situation. '_What about you call him first, he's probably going to pick up._', Blair said, '_you're his best friend, S. He will pick up, I'm sure._' Serena wasn't so sure about it. They didn't had a fight, but Nate seemed a bit distant and she didn't know why. Serena grabbed her phone and tried to call him anyway. She dialed Nate's number and pressed the green button. They waited and waited and waited but nothing happened.

Nate was at Central Park. He was sitting on a bench besides the big lake where he and Serena used to feed the ducks and swans. Everything around him was silent and it didn't matter to him anyway. All that mattered to him was Serena, but she always saw him as a friend, at least that's how it seemed like. He hated it, he hated his unrequited love for this girl. Everyone liked or loved her, she was so likeable but yet so blind that she didn't realize he loved her with all of his heart. He'd do anything for her, even if it meant that he had to die. He'd give his last breath for Serena and it broke his heart to see her with another guy. '_This isn't fair. Crap!_', he said to himself. His look was empty and full of sadness. He didn't know what to do anymore, he just wanted her to bis his. There was nothing more in the world he'd ever wanted more than to call her his girl. When he looked on his phone for the first time since an hour he realized she tried to call him several times. '_Oh Serena.._', he just said quietly.

The four high schoolers all went to different places: Chuck went to their school, Blair to his home, Dan to his favourite bar and Serena was off to Central Park. When the others asked her, why on earth he'd be at Central Park at this time, she just said 'It's worth at try.' not telling them it was their secret spot to meet.

Chuck arrived at the Contance – 's building just to see everything in the dark, empty. No one was here, not even a bird or any other animal. He went up the stairs to see if Nate was sitting in a dark corner but he was completely alone. '_Damn it Nathaniel, where are you?_', Chuck asked. He was really worried about his best friend. And he knew that it was Serena's fault. '_I hate this_ _Brooklyn guy. You better fix this, sis._', he said to himself as he went back downstairs to enter his limo and drove back to the Palace.

Blair wasn't lucky either. She arrived at the Archibald's house and rang the bell, but nobody opened the door. She yelled '_ANNE? ARE YOU THERE? NATE? ANYONE?'_ but nobody answered. There was no light that gave any proof that someone was home. '_Anne is probably already asleep and Nate most likely isn't here._', she concluded and sighed. Her ex-boyfriend was a very quiet person and even when they dated back then, he never told her everything. He used to go to Serena to talk to her, if there was anything he needed to talk about. She's always been jealous, but she knew he loved Serena. One of the many reasons they decided to end their relationship. But yet, Nate was one of her closest friends and she still cared a lot about him. Blair dialed his number but once again, he didn't pick up. '_Oh screw it, Archibald._', she angrily yelled at her phone and drove back to the Palace.

Dan had no idea how this mysterious guy called Nate looked like, but Serena showed him a picture and he tried to keep it in his head. They told him to go to his favourite bar, because he'd probably sit there and drink some alcoholic beverages until he's drunk. He looked through the windows of the bar, but he couldn't see him. He opened the door and went inside, he tried to spot him, but he was nowhere to be found. Not in those lounge seats, nor at the counter. He decided to ask the bartender, if he'd seen him, but the reply was negative. '_Sorry I haven't seen Nate since two weeks, buddy._', the bartender said. '_Thanks though!_', Dan replied politely and left the bar. He didn't know what else to do, because he actually knew nothing about him. He decided to take another taxi and drove back to the Palace.

'_Where are you, Natie?_', Serena asked herself all the time, while she was on her way to Central Park. She really hoped she'd find him by the lake, where they used to feed the ducks and swans. On their bench. She passed the gates of Central Park and was on her way to the place they used to go. It wasn't very far anymore when she saw a lonely person sitting on exactly that bench. '_Nate!_', she whispered and started running towards the person.

Nate heard high heels hitting the stone cold ground of Central Park. He knew, Serena had found him. She'd always do. He turned his head to her direction and had a soft smile on his face. '_Hey._', he just said. '_Hey?! Is that everything? Nate I've been worried the whole time, why didn't you pick up your phone or left a text about where you have been? Chuck was furious and worried at the same time and we all went to look for you!_', Serena said, louder now. She was angry. How could he do this to her? '_I'm sorry._', was his reply. He's sorry. HE IS SORRY. She didn't even know where to start, but she couldn't yell at him. She tried a few times, but it never worked. '_Are you okay?_', she asked instead. '_Well, I don't know._', Nate replied. '_What does that mean?_', Serena sounded confused. She decided to sit next to him. '_Ask your new friend. What's his name? Dan?_', he said, not looking at her. Serena laughed. '_Wait, are you jealous? Natie, you should know that you're the most important person to me._', she said, still laughing a little. '_I don't think this is funny Serena._', Nate gave her a serious look. '_I'm sorry, it's just.. I don't get it. Explain it to me._', Serena said. '_You really wanna know?_', he asked her. '_Yes, I do._', Serena replied.

'_I love you._'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you for your kind reviews, lovelies! Here's the new chapter :) I'm sorry it's so short and boring, the next one will include some more action, I promise!

* * *

'_I love you._'

His words were still on her mind. She was at home, confused. Did he really say those three words? She tried not to think about it, tried to erase it from her mind. No, this all was a bad dream and she'll wake up in a few minutes. But she didn't. '_Keep calm, Serena._', she told herself while looking into her full-length mirror.

This was not what he expected. He expected her to scream, to not speak, to hit him, to not believe him, whatever. But he did not expect her to get up and run away as soon as those three words left his mouth. She didn't even look at him anymore, she just stood up and began running towards the gates of Central Park. He didn't know where she headed and he wanted to run after her, but he thought, she had a reason to run. So he let her run.  
Nate looked on his phone and longed to call Chuck, but he didn't. Instead, he got up himself and went back home. He had nothing to lose anyway.

Chuck was already waiting in front of the Palace for the others to return, when a taxi stopped in front of him. Dan was the first to arrive and it didn't seem like he had found Nate. '_I guess, you haven't found him, too._', he said. '_No, otherwise he'd be here._', Chuck replied, coldly. '_Right.._', Dan was feeling uncomfortable, because it was just the two of them. A few minutes later the Waldorf limo stopped in front of them and Blair got out of the car. '_So.. I guess you were just as successful as I was?_', she looked at them. '_Well then, all hopes on Serena._', Dan said. And they waited and waited and waited. After 40 minutes Blair decided to call her. She dialed the blonde's number, but she wasn't picking up her phone. '_Bet she found him._', she said as the two boys were looking at her. '_Can ONE of them at least pick up their phone, I hate this. That's one of the things I hate most about them, they never pick up their phones when it's important!_', Chuck said furiously. '_Chuck, please. Try to stay calm. I'm pretty sure she found him and they're talking._', Blair tried to calm him down. '_This is all your fault, Humphrey!_', Chuck yelled at Dan.

'_Excuse me, what?_', Dan was confused, he didn't even know Nate, how on earth was this his fault? It was so clear that Chuck was angry at him, but he didn't understand why. All Serena told him was that she was sick of the Upper East Side and wanted to have a normal life – like him. '_If you didn't decide to come to this party tonight, we wouldn't have this problem now!_', Chuck yelled again. '_Chuck, please. This doesn't change anything._', Blair tried to comfort him. '_Uhm, okay? I don't know what the hell is wrong with you guy on the Upper East Side, but it was Serena's decision to talk to me, I didn't force her to come over and say hi._', Dan replied angrily. After the last word left Dan's mouth, the two boys didn't talk to each other anymore and Blair obviously was overextended.

'_I think this is pointless, let's just get back inside._', she finally said. '_No thanks, I'm going home. But I'd be thankful if you just leave me a quick message as soon as Serena informs you about her whereabouts._', Dan said and took out a pen to write his number down on Blair's hand. Chuck was watching him the whole time, paying attention he wouldn't get any closer to Blair. Blair looked at Dan in disgust, who did he think he was? '_Alright, see you then._', Dan finally said and waved for another taxi.

Hours after hours have passed and Serena was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She ignored all of Blair's and Chuck's called and she knew they'd be mad at her but she didn't care. She just needed some time alone now and not even Eric could get through to her. Her brother has always been there, when she needed him and he was her favourite family member, because he understood her and tried to give her advice, but she wasn't sure, if he could help her this time. '_What am I going to do?'_, she asked herself over and over again until she fell asleep.

Nate couldn't sleep. He arrived at home about two hours ago, took a shower and went to bed. But all he could think about was her, her shiny blonde hair and her deep blue eyes. Their eye colour was almost exactly the same, only that her eyes were a few shades darker than his. He liked to think that this was kind of mysterious for a girl and she had eyes to get lost in. Everytime he looked at her he saw those beautiful blue eyes and couldn't stop staring at them until Serena brought him back into reality. Serena. She was on his mind every day, every hour, every minute, every _second._ He wasn't mad at her for running away, he was mad at himself that he told her and probably destroyed whatever they already had. '_Great job, Archibald._', he said to himself burying his head into his pillow. He looked on his phone – 60 missed calls from Chuck and Blair. 'They're really worried.', he said and decided to send Chuck a short text. '_I'm home. See ya tmrw._', was all he sent him.

It was about 2:00am when Chuck finally received a text from Nate. '_He's home._', he just said and Blair turned around. '_What?_', she asked. '_I said, he's home._', he repeated. '_But I've been there! He wasn't home before._', she said. '_Well he got back after you left then.'_, he replied. '_I really don't understand their problems. I just wish S would see what Nate does for her._', Blair said with a sad undertone. '_She will._', Chuck took her hands and lifted up her chin so she directly looked at him. '_Sooner or later, she will. I know my sis._', he said softly. '_I hope you're right._', Blair replied with a soft smile on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it took me so long, but I had this writers block … but I hope you'll like this chapter. It's not as long as I wished it would've been but well…

**I do not own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

The next morning Serena woke up from a loud noise coming out of the living room. She was still very tired and not able to recognize what exactly that noise was. She decided to just stay in bed and to hope that it'll soon become quiet again, so she could continue sleeping, but she was wrong. Instead, her mother furiously entered her room a few minutes later.

'_Serena, have you seen my black high heels?_', she asked her. Lily's face was completely full of anger and she was stressed out. '_No mom, I haven't._', Serena replied, half asleep. '_Young lady, you have to get up now and get yourself dressed._', Lily said and removed the warm sheets from Serena's body. '_OH MY GOD IT'S FREAKING COLD IN HERE. MOM GIVE ME BACK MY SHEETS._', Serena shouted at her mom. '_No way, Serena get up and get ready - now._', were Lily's last words and she exited the room. Serena grabbed her phone and realized how many times Blair and Chuck tried to call her. She sent Blair a short text and decided to get up and went into her bathroom. As she entered her shower and water rinsed over her body, she remembered the times when life was easy.

**_***FLASHBACK***_**

'_NATIE. COME OVER HERE!_', Serena screamed. '_Coming!_', he replied. The blondes approached the big lake in Central Park and saw the many ducks that were on or around the lake. '_Look Natie, I want a duck!_', the 9-year-old girl said. '_A duck? Why?_', Nate was confused. '_I don't know, just for fun. They're cute!_', Serena replied with a cute smile. '_Serena?_', Blair called. '_We're over here, B!_', Serena loudly said in Blair's direction. Chuck followed her and the two brunettes joined their best friends. '_Look at all these ducks!_', Serena happily said. '_Yeah, just wait until one of these is on your plate on christmas._', Chuck said. Serena and Blair looked at him in shock. '_What?_', they both said. '_He's just kidding, right?_', Nate said and laughed. '_Uh, sure._', Chuck said and smirked. '_Natie, you still owe me a duck!_', Serena spoke to him. Blair looked at her in confusion. '_He what?_', was all she said. '_Yeah well, I want one. And Natie promised me to get me one!_', Serena said while staring at a white duck that came towards her. '_AWW LOOK AT HER!_', Serena exclaimed. Usually people think ducks are terrified when people scream, but the duck still came closer to Serena, she was even able to stroke her carefully. '_I don't owe you a duck and I didn't promise you to get you one, but I guess you can take that one. She likes you._', the blonde boy said. '_Yes she does._', Serena playfully said. She grabbed the duck and lifted her. '_I'm gonna bring her home now. I hope Maddie knows what ducks eat…_', she looked a little worried and hoped their maid would know. '_Well I know who eat ducks._', Chuck added. Blair and Serena gave him a harsh look and also Nate looked at him and told him his comment was unnecessary just by his look.

**_***END OF FLASHBACK***_**

Serena remembered how confused Maddie was as she got home with a duck. She had to bring her back to Central Park a few hours later and was very sad about it. But ever since that day the duck had always come over to Serena when she spotted her. Serena decided to call her Lia when she was 9 and called her like that until she realized Lia must have died. Because ever since she turned 16 there was no duck looking out for her anymore and she also couldn't see Lia anymore. She was really sad when she realized her duck died. She went to Nate that day and he tried to comfort her and did it pretty well, because they ended up watching "Sabrina", one of Serena's favorite movies. He also brought her ice cream - marshmallow chocolate, her absolute favorite. They cuddled up in his bed and spent the day watching the movie while they ate ice cream. Serena fell asleep after the movie ended and Nate tucked her into bed and laid beside her.

Funny coincidence that Nate thought about the exact same thing in the same moment. He was sitting on his bed, looking at some old pictures of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club. That's how the four of them call their group. They've sticked together ever since kindergarten and there are tons of pictures of them. No matter how old they've been, their parents always took pictures of them. When they got older they used to carry cameras themselves and took pictures that were mostly blurry or completely out of place, but Nate loved those pictures. It showed the moment and he could relive that moment. He grabbed a picture that showed Serena and him at some school party, arm in arm. The next picture of Nate and Serena standing next to each other was a special one.

_Nate stared at the picture of the night he kissed Serena for the first time._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews, it really helped me staying inspired! This chapter is a little longer again and I hope you'll like it!**

**I do not own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

'_Nate? Where are you?_', Blair screamed through the entire Waldorf residence. '_He just left sweetheart, what's wrong?_', Eleanor asked her. '_What do you mean he just left? He was supposed to stay over night!_', Blair was outraged. '_Oh young lady, he wouldn't have, trust me._', her mother looked at her with a severe look. '_Mom, please._', Blair said and he was really annoyed. She finally made Nate Archibald hers, but he decided to just lurk around somewhere else. They've been dating since two weeks now and Blair couldn't have been any happier, but Nate just didn't seem happy at all. It was their parents idea to couple the two of them up so the Archibalds and the Waldorfs would be the most known families on the Upper East Side.

Nate was on his way to Central Park. Serena texted him she needed to see him, so they decided to meet up at their bench. He just reached the gates of Central Park when he already saw a blonde girl sitting by the lake - on their bench. The golden locks swaying in the wind, she seemed a little distant. He stared at her from a distance. God, she was so beautiful. Everyone called her the golden girl, because of her shiny blonde hair, her happy aura and her gorgeous smile. Barely anyone had seen this girl not smiling, but Nate was one of them. He finally walked towards her and Serena already realized Nate came closer. '_Hey._', she said without looking up. '_Hey, what's wrong?_', Nate sat down beside her. '_I don't know, I just felt like seeing you._', she replied, still not looking at him. Nate found it weird - she said she wanted to see him, but didn't even look at him. '_Okay. Are you okay?_', he asked her a little worried. '_Hm.._', she just whispered. Nate knew immediately that nothing was okay, he already knew it when he saw her sitting there. The wind playing with her hair made her look more beautiful that she already was, but the sadness on her face overshadowed her beauty. Nate decided to get up. '_Come on, let's go._', he simply said.

Serena finally looked up to him, he was as handsome as ever. 13 Years of age, deep blue eyes, shiny dark blonde hair and the most precious smile on his lips. He knew exactly what he had to do, when she was said, and she knew it. That's why she called him instead of Blair or Chuck. So she got up and followed him out of the park. '_Where are we going?_', she asked him. '_You'll see!_', was his simple reply. They walked for about half an hour as they reached Serena's favourite ice cream shop. '_Natie, it's January._', she said, indicating the shop would probably be closed and it was too cold for ice cream anyway. '_Who said we're going to eat ice cream?_', Nate smirked and took her hand. Serena was confused, what was he talking about? But then she realized, he dragged her into the shop right next to the ice cream shop. It was a vintage shop with lots of beautiful stuff. '_What are we doing here?_', she asked him in confusion. '_I've passed this shop last week and I found something that you'll love._', he simply said. As they entered the shop, a friendly old lady came up to them. '_Can I help you two sweethearts?_', she asked politely. '_Yes, I was here last week and you had this really beautiful necklace. I wanted to ask, if you still have it? It had a ruby red pendant and a golden chain_.', he told the woman. '_Oh yes, wait a second._', she said and went over to a nice glass vitrine. '_This one?_', she showed Nate the necklace. '_Yes, exactly._', he smiled and turned around to Serena. She looked at the necklace and was overwhelmed by its beauty. '_Oh my god._.', she just whispered and Nate placed the necklace into her hands. '_Do you like it?_', he asked her. '_Love it, it's so beautiful Natie._', she said in awe. '_Alright, we take it._', he told the shop assistant. '_Lovely decision._', she said and headed over to the exchequer. '_Wait, this is way too expensive Natie. You can't just do that? Besides, Blair's your girlfriend and she'd be more than happy about this._', Serena insisted. 'B_ut Blair's not here and she's not sad and she doesn't have blonde hair, because you know, this necklace fits you and your shiny golden locks perfectly._', he smiled at her and went to the front of the shop to pay for the necklace. Serena just stood there, following him with her eyes. Did he really just say that? He just put her over Blair, his girlfriend. His girlfriend. Serena shivered every time she used this word for Blair. When Nate was done paying, he called her name and she followed him outside, but thanked the old lady before.

When they were outside, Nate suddenly stopped. 'What's wrong?', Serena asked him. But he silently took the necklace out of her hands, walked behind her and helped her putting on the necklace. '_Here, you're done and it looks great!_', he said with a big smile on his face. Serena blushed. '_You really didn't had to do this, Natie._', she shyly said. '_I wanted to. I can't see your face when you're sad, I don't like it. You're beautiful smile suits you better, Serena._', he told her. He looked her straight into her eyes and for a moment both of them forget everything around them. It felt like the world stopped spinning, their hearts skipped a beat and they both knew, there's always something between the two of them. This moment ended, when Nate grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. '_Come on, I have another idea._', he said and dragged her back in the direction of Times Square.

Everything was full of people, but Nate didn't seem to care. When they arrived at Times Square, he wanted to get directly in the middle of it. Serena had no idea of what he wanted to do, she just followed him, because she trusted him. They finally found a nice spot and Nate took out his camera. '_Wait, you want to take a picture? NO, I look terrible!_', she covered her face with her hands. '_You can never look terrible._', Nate said and took her hand, so she couldn't cover her face with it anymore. Serena blushed again. How was he doing this, making her blush all the time? '_Show me your flawless smile, beautiful._', he said smiling. So Serena smiled, not because he told her to, but because of the way he said her to. The last time someone talked to her like that was … it was when Nate talked to her a few weeks ago. Actually, it has always been Nate calling her "beautiful" instead of her name. He took a picture of her and then pulled her closer to him. He asked a stranger, if he could take a picture of him and Serena and so they stood together, arm in arm, hugging tightly and smiled for the picture. '_Thank you!_', they said at the same time and the stranger just smiled and walked away. '_Another picture we can count into our collection of pictures._', Nate concluded. '_Yeah._', Serena said and she had a real and genuine smile on her face. Nate saw it and smiled, too. '_Now that's what I wanted._', he said. She had to giggle and they started to walk towards Serena's home.

They reached the van der Woodsen residence about an hour later and Serena invited Nate to come upstairs, so he followed her. They took off their coats and decided it was a good time for some hot chocolate. So they entered the kitchen, took out two mugs, made their hot chocolates with lots of marshmallows and took their cups up into Serena's room. They decided to watch a movie, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and drink their beverages. Halfway through the movie they kept talking about how the both of them loved this movie, because it was their favourite. Serena finished her hot chocolate first and fell asleep after a while. Nate didn't realize until he looked down at her. He put his cup on the bedside table and turned off the TV. He pulled up Serena's sheets and tucked her into her bed. But he didn't leave, he stayed and watched her.

The clock showed 10pm when Serena woke up again. Nate was still watching her, stroking her face. She looked up to him, tired, and smiled. '_You're still here?_', she said. '_Yeah.._', he replied. '_You didn't had to stay._', she said. 'I_ know, but I wanted to. You look adorable when you sleep._', he said smirking. '_Hey!_', she said and punched his arm. She was now sitting in her bed and grabbed one of her pillows and started a pillow fight. Nate grabbed one of her other pillows and defended himself. It took them about 10 minutes to stop and they were laughing so heavily that it was hard for them to breathe. They laid down on Serena's bed again and Serena grabbed Nate's camera to take a new shot of the two of them. Their heads close together, their bodies lying into different directions, they both grinned into the camera and Serena made a silly face. They just rested there for a while, when Lily entered the room. '_Oh Nathaniel, I didn't know you were still here. Don't you think it's time for you to go home?_', she asked him. '_Yeah right, i guess I really have to go now._', he said and Serena got up, too. She looked a bit sad, but Nate grabbed her face in her hands that made her feel butterflies in her tummy. '_We'll see each other tomorrow okay?_', he said. Lily left the room and went downstairs to get Nate's coat and because she knew, the two of them had to say goodbye to each other without her interrupting. '_Okay.._', Serena whispered. He smiled at her and was about to leave the room, when Serena ran over to him and hugged him tightly. '_Thank you, Natie_.', she whispered into his ear. '_You're welcome, Serena._', he whispered back into her ear and when they broke off, they stared at each others deep blue eyes. This moment was so intimate and they lingered like this for a while, when Serena decided to kiss him. He kissed him with so much love, that he was overwhelmed at first, but he kissed her back.

_*****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

Serena got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She went back into her room and over to her closet, picked out some clothes to wear for the day and put them on. She blow dried her hair after that and put on her daily make up. After she was done, she went over to her dresser, where most of her jewelry was in and opened one of the drawers. A shiny golden necklace with a ruby red pendant was smiling at her. She took it out of the drawer and stared at the necklace for a while. '_Natie…_', she whispered and a single tear streamed down her flawless face.


End file.
